


Get Some Rest

by comicxzz



Category: The Ascendance Series - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pointless, just wrote it because i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicxzz/pseuds/comicxzz
Summary: Tobias is tired, but Amarinda is there for him.
Relationships: Amarinda of Bultain/Tobias
Kudos: 2





	Get Some Rest

I shuffle around in my chair, searching for a comfortable way to sit.

My back hurts.

I spin my pencil in my hand twice. I can’t think properly. The pencil clatters on the table as I set it down. 

Glancing out the window, I gaze at the stars in the night sky. It must be pretty late for it to be this dark. I yawn. My eyes are barely open at this point.

Amarinda’s arms wrap around me from behind. Her embrace feels warm and welcoming. She says to me, “Tobias, have you been getting enough sleep lately?”

I sit there in silence for a moment. “No, not really,” I finally admit.

“Sleep is important. You’re human too.”

I stare at my desk. Then at my pencil and my notes. I need to get this done by tomorrow. Jaron is counting on me.

Amarinda continues, “Look, whatever Jaron needs from you, I’m sure he’ll be fine if you take some time off for yourself. We’re not even adults yet, you shouldn’t be pushing yourself this much and we all know that. You should get some rest.”

It’s almost as if she read my mind. I really needed to hear that.

“Thank you for telling me,” I respond.

We stay hugging until she releases me from her grasp. Amarinda’s lips press against my forehead and she bids me farewell.

I pull my hood over my head and rest it on my desk.

I’m too tired to walk to my bed.

I wonder what I’ll dream of tonight. I hope that I see her in my dreams.


End file.
